Temps de réflexion
by Severus Rogue
Summary: Meurtrier. C'est ce qu'il était, à présent. Un assassin. Et alors que Severus méditait sur ce nouveau statut de tueur, mais aussi d'orphelin, Sirius Black fut dépêché vers cette petite maison miteuse où un Impardonnable avait été utilisé...


**Voila le OS promis, pour m'excuser de mon retard! ^_^; c'était sensé être un SSSB, mais finalement... enfin, vous verrez. **

**Titre: **Temps de réflexion

**Personnages: **Severus et Sirius

**Époque: **Quelque part entre leurs sorties de l'école et la naissance de Harry. À ce sujet, il y a beaucoup de fautes de chronologies, mais essayez de ne pas y faire attention.

**Auteure: **Moi. Pourquoi précis-je ceci?

**Disclaimer: **Alors résumons. Mes cheveux sont noirs. Ma nationalité est canadienne. Le seul texte que j'ai publié ailleurs que sur internet s'intitulait "une histoire de rose et de cigarette" et faisait à peine 2 pages. je me nourris essentiellement de ramen, et aucun paparazzi ne m'a jamais poursuivie ni n'a fouillé dans mes poubelles. Vous l'aurez deviné, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling.

* * *

-Avada Kedavra!

Severus regarda avec une fascination morbide le rayon vert frapper Tobias de plein fouet. Son père eut une expression de terreur fugitive avant de poser une dernière fois son regard meurtrier sur lui et de basculer en arrière. Le Serpentard en jura, il était mort avant de toucher le sol.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Severus se releva péniblement en raison de ses blessures, sans détacher son regard du cadavre. Tueur. C'est ce qu'il était, à présent... Meurtrier. Une foule de synonymes lui vinrent à l'esprit et un sourire tordit ses lèvres pâles. Si c'était cela, être un Mangemort... la douleur sur son avant-bras n'était définitivement pas une pure perte. Oui, il était définitivement un assassin... et ça le rendait atrocement heureux.

Ça avait été décidé deux mois plus tôt avec le Lord, juste après la Marque et juste avant les vacances. «Tu attendras le jour où la Marque te brûlera tôt dans la matinée. Fais comme si de rien n'était, mais dès que ton père manquera de respect aux sorciers, tu le tueras. De là, attends que je t'appelle à nouveau et rejoins-nous ici.» On pouvait difficilement être plus clair. Le dix-neuvième matin de vacances, enfin, Severus avait senti la marque l'élancer, juste quand il commençait à désespérer.

Mais ça n'avait cependant pas été si facile. Pas par manque de motivation, loin de là! Mais quand, après que Tobias ait marmonné quelque chose au sujet d'un «imbécile pas foutu d'aider un peu qui passait son temps à jouer avec un bâton», Severus avait tiré sa baguette magique de sa poche et les choses s'étaient compliquées. Il avait commis l'erreur de baisser sa garde un moment, ce qui lui valut une bonne baffe en plein crâne.

Il avait lutté avec son père pendant un bon moment, tentant à tout prix de protéger sa baguette pour empêcher Tobias de la briser en deux (il semblait très tenté de le faire). L'avantage de taille, poids et force avait évidemment joué contre lui, et c'est de justesse qu'il était (enfin) parvenu à utiliser l'Impardonnable.

Il contempla le cadavre un bon moment et constata avec un rire amer qu'il était toujours aussi tendu. Il força ses muscles à se détendre et cracha une bonne fois sur le corps immobile de Tobias. Laissant le macchabée dans la pièce, il se dirigea d'un pas un peu tremblant vers les escaliers.

Sans plus d'émotion face à la Mort, Severus se glissa dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, tentant de se rappeler de quelques sorts de guérison. Il se promit de se débarrasser du corps dès le lendemain et se contenta finalement d'avaler une potion régénératrice, méditant sur son tout nouveau statut d'orphelin.

* * *

Sirius frissonna quand il apparut devant la maison, sinistre et délabrée. C'était seulement sa quatrième mission en tant que membre de l'Ordre, et il n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise. Au moins la mission n'était-elle pas trop compliquée; lui et James devaient entrer dans cette demeure où un Impardonnable avait été utilisé, identifier le corps, si corps il y avait (quoiqu'on utilisait rarement l'Avada Kedavra sur une souris sylvestre envahissante), et le jeteur de sort, puis rentrer au QG. Fin de la mission.

James apparut à coté de lui dans un « CRAC » sonore. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, puis James enfila sa cape d'Invisibilité et, d'un commun accord, baguettes levées, entrèrent dans la demeure.

Une puissante odeur d'alcool et de renfermé leur frappa aussitôt le nez. Sirius grimaça et balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Ils se trouvaient dans un hall d'entrée dont le mot « miteux » semblait avoir été inspiré. Les murs étaient ternes et salis, la décoration inexistante et les meubles en piteux état. Aucun signe de vie. Suivant James qui lui frôla la main pour lui signaler de le suivre, il entra dans ce qui semblait être le salon.

Un canapé sale et pelucheux constituait le contenu essentiel de la pièce. Un couloir s'ouvrant sur un escalier sinistre s'ouvrait derrière eux. Le sol était jonché de plusieurs canettes, papiers, tâches de sang et autres réjouissances du même genre. Des débris de verre et une flaque malodorante, dans le coin de la pièce, dégageait l'atroce odeur d'alcool qui emplissait toute la maison. Du sang tachait également le divan et mêmes les murs en certains endroits. Et enfin, un corps, immobile, les yeux grand ouverts dans une expression mi-effrayée, mi-haineuse, était couché par terre.

James retira sa cape, baissa la tête et échangea un regard sinistre avec Sirius.

-Padfoot... c'est moi ou ce cadavre me rappelle bizarrement quelqu'un...?

Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius regarda de plus près le visage du mort, tout en redoutant d'y reconnaître les traits d'une personne connue. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs et courts qui semblaient graisseux, des yeux d'un brun banal et un nez trop grand, un peu cassé.

-Snape, siffla-t-il avec stupéfaction.

-Bien, pas Snivellus, remarqua inutilement James. Ce type-là a bien quarante-cinq ans... Son père, peut-être? J'imagine bien Snape vivre dans un trou à rat pareil...

Se retenant de faire remarquer a son ami qu'on ne choisissait pas sa fortune, pas plus que sa famille, Sirius hocha la tête et agita sa baguette au dessus du corps inerte, prononçant un sort d'identification.

-Tobias Jeremiah Snape, annonça une voix métallique, froide, sortie de nulle part. Décédé il y a vingt-six heures et quarante-trois minutes à l'âge de quarante-six ans et trois mois. Tué par le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra lancé par Severus Sevastian Snape.

Sirius échangea un regard médusé avec James.

-Ce malade a tué son propre père, murmura-t-il, choqué.

-Il a plein de sang sur les mains... remarqua James sur le même ton. Tu crois que Snivellus l'a torturé avant de l'achever...?

-Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir, déclara Sirius en réitérant le sort de diagnostique sur une tache vermillonne.

-Sang appartenant à Severus Sevastian Snape, informa à nouveau la voix glacée, issu d'une plaie à la tête infligée par Tobias Jeremiah Snape à l'aide d'un tisonnier de fer il y a vingt-sept heures et huit minutes. Blessure non-mortelle.

Les yeux ronds, Sirius leva à nouveau le regard vers James, qui avait à peu de choses près la même expression que lui.

-Je dois comprendre quoi? Demanda celui-ci, l'air choqué.

-Que les Snape ont la même ambiance familiale que les Black, mais en plus physique?

-Quelque chose comme ça, je crois... tu crois que Snape est toujours dans la maison?

-Sais pas... fouille ici, je vais voir à l'étage. S'il est encore là, il ne pourra pas filer -je sais qu'il a raté son permis de transplanage.

-Okay. Tu veux la cape?

-Non, ça ira, garde-la.

-D'accord. Sois prudent, hein?

Sirius répondit « oui » et, avec une grande respiration, baguette levée, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier.

* * *

Severus avait été réveillé vers dix heures du matin par le « CRAC! » sonore accompagnant généralement un transplanage. Le cœur battant, il se dépêcha d'attraper sa baguette et se leva sans bruits, se glissant rapidement dans une zone d'ombre, juste en haut de l'escalier. Retenant son souffle, il tendit l'oreille. Un grincement accompagna l'ouverture de la porte. Des pas prudents retentirent dans le silence. Après quelques secondes, les personnes (que Severus évalua rapidement à deux) entrèrent dans le salon.

-Padfoot, résonna une voix horriblement familière qui fit se glacer le sang de Severus tout autant que le surnom employé. C'est moi qui hallucine ou bien ce cadavre me rappelle bizarrement quelqu'un..?

Potter et Black, comprit Severus avec horreur. Les choses furent brusquement atrocement claires les deux Gryffondors avaient dû s'engager dans cette organisation qu'avait créée Dumbledore pour lutter contre les Mangemorts, et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient dû être mis au courant de l'usage de l'Avada Kedavra...

En clair, il était dans la m...atière fécale jusqu'au cou.

-Snape, siffla celui qui était de toute évidence Black d'un air choqué.

-Bien, pas Snivellus, répondit Potter. Ce type-là a bien quarante-cinq ans... Son père, peut-être? J'imagine bien Snape vivre dans un trou à rat pareil...

«Je ne prendrai aucun commentaire de la part de quelqu'un qui vit dans un Manoir depuis sa naissance et n'a jamais eu à ne serait-ce que _chercher_ de la nourriture pour survivre » grommela mentalement Severus.

Il y eut une incantation que Severus ne reconnut pas immédiatement, puis une voix glacée et métallique annonça:

-Tobias Jeremiah Snape, annonça une voix métallique, froide, sortie de nulle part. Décédé il y a vingt-six heures et quarante-trois minutes à l'âge de quarante-six ans et trois mois. Tué par le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra lancé par Severus Sevastian Snape.

«_Qui_ a décidé que mon deuxième prénom était Sevastian?! »

-Ce malade a tué son propre père, lança Black d'un air choqué, rappelant à Severus qu'il avait d'autres problèmes actuels.

_-_Il a plein de sang sur les mains, remarqua Potter. Tu crois que Snivellus l'a torturé avant de l'achever...?

« Plutôt l'inverse, mon grand... »

-Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir...

-Sang appartenant à Severus Sevastian Snape, informa à nouveau la voix métallique. Issu d'une plaie à la tête infligée par Tobias Jeremiah Snape à l'aide d'un tisonnier de fer il y a vingt-sept heures et huit minutes. Blessure non-mortelle.

« Oh. Voilà ce qui était si dur. »

-Je dois comprendre quoi? Demanda Potter, l'air bouleversé.

« T'es encore plus con que je croyait ou quoi?! »

-Que les Snape ont la même ambiance familiale que les Black, mais en plus physique?

« Et plus encore, Black, t'imagines pas... » se moqua Severus, se rappelant ironiquement avoir répondu la même chose à Regulus, des mois plus tôt.

-Quelque chose comme ça, je crois... tu crois que Snape est toujours dans la maison?

« MERDE! »

-Sais pas... fouille ici, je vais voir à l'étage. S'il est encore là, il ne pourra pas filer -je sais qu'il a raté son permis de transplanage.

« La faute à qui?! C'est qui qui m'a jeté un sort de Confusion le jour de l'examen?! »

-Okay. Tu veux la cape?

-Non, ça ira, garde-là.

-D'accord. Sois prudent, hein?

Black répondit par l'affirmative et des pas retentirent alors dans l'escalier. Les marches craquaient sous les pas lents du Gryffondor. Severus serra les dents et adressa une prière à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, à moitié résigné. Attrapé après son premier meurtre... il serait sans doute le pire Mangemort jamais marqué de l'histoire.

Black alluma sa baguette et visa les coins d'ombres, à quelques marches de Severus. La lueur s'arrêta finalement sur Severus. Black sursauta à peine.

-Black, salua le Serpentard en conservant son calme de son mieux.

-S-Snape. Tu... tu es couvert de sang.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de vérifier; il était parfaitement conscient de ce fait. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se laver -ni même réellement de se soigner.

-Je suis au courant, indiqua-t-il. Et si tu cessais de débiter des évidences et procédait sérieusement?

-Qu...Que veux-tu dire?

-C'est toi, l'Auror, fit Severus avec un sourire amer mais nerveux. J'imagine que ça inclut entre autres choses de vérifier le dernier sort que j'ai jeté, ou alors de lever ma manche pour constater que je suis bel et bien un vilain Mangemort, hmm?

-Tu... N'as pas l'air de le nier, remarqua Sirius. Baguette, demanda-t-il ensuite, un peu incertain.

Severus la lui tendit sans résister. Il était totalement résigné. Incapable de transplaner et coincé dans la même maison que Potter et Black, sa seule option aurait été la fuite à pied, mais il aurait été immédiatement rattrapé, dans son état... Et d'expérience, il n'aurait pas pu vaincre les deux Maraudeurs en duel magique. Il était déjà en train d'essayer de se faire à l'idée d'Azkaban.

Black testa la baguette et constata, fort étrangement avec une certaine once de déception, que c'était bel et bien l'arme du crime.

-Tu... heum, ton bras, ordonna-t-il maladroitement.

Severus leva le bras gauche. Il ne portait qu'un T-shirt à manches courtes, aussi les yeux de Black se posèrent-ils immédiatement sur la Marque sinistre et encore sanguinolente.

-Le sang, c'est un effet de style? Demanda le Gryffondor en contenant un rire nerveux.

-Non, c'est juste parce qu'elle est récente, marmonna Severus, se demandant ce pourquoi l'autre faisait tant traîner les choses avant d'appeler Potter.

-Ah. Euh... Snape, je... je dois t'arrêter.

-Si tu le présentes ainsi à tous les Mangemorts que tu rencontreras, tu ne risques pas d'aider Dumbledore très longtemps. Remarqua le Serpentard avec ironie.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais la voix de James lui parvint soudain d'en bas.

-Il n'est pas ici! Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Severus grimaça et soupira, résigné. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, Black hésita quelques secondes avant de lâcher par-dessus son épaule:

-Non, absolument rien! Il a dû filer avant qu'on arrive!

-OK. On rentre, alors? Demanda James.

-Heu... vas-y, je vais rester un peu, histoire de fouiner! Au cas où il aurait laissé quelque chose de compromettant, tu sais?

-Ah, d'accord! Tu veux de l'aide?

-Non! Non, ça ira, se reprit-il. Rentre donc, je te rejoins dans pas longtemps!

-Ok. Tu viendras directement à Godric's Hollow, Lily sera contente de te voir!

-Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure!

Un « CRAC » sonore plus tard, le silence revint dans la maison. Sirius reposa son regard sur Severus qui ne le fixait plus avec surprise, mais plutôt avec une expression de méfiance totale.

-Quoi, alors? Tu vas faire croire que tu m'as attrapé tout seul comme un grand pour avoir un peu plus de mérite?

-Je... Non, non, bien sur que non... murmura Sirius en fixant le sol devant lui. Severus était de plus en plus perplexe. Le faisant sursauter, Black releva brusquement la tête et lui tendit sa baguette.

-Black? Qu'_est-ce que tu as_?

-P-prends-la, veux-tu? Je n'ai aucune envie de t'arrêter...

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, au nom de Merlin?!

-Tu... je ne crois pas que tu mérites d'aller à Azkaban,...

-Attends... Prenant note que tu m'apprécies autant que le Botruc que j'ai glissé dans ton sac en quatrième et qui t'a presque arraché l'œil gauche, et que le fait est totalement réciproque, alors que tu as l'occasion de m'envoyer en Enfer pour le reste de mon existence, tu préfères mentir à ton meilleur ami, me rendre ma baguette tout en sachant que je suis capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid avec et ensuite me dire que tu n'as pas envie de m'arrêter? Tu es sûr que tu es bel et bien Sirius Black?

-Snape... tout ça... c'est de trop, bon sang! Il... ça va plus loin que notre haine, tu comprends pas?! C'est... c'est atroce... quelqu'un est mort et ça ne te fait strictement rien... et le pire c'est qu'à moi non plus parce qu'il semble l'avoir totalement mérité! Bon sang, Snape, c'est la _guerre_... ce... c'est trop compliqué... on va probablement tous y laisser notre peau... c'est trop sinistre, trop horrible!

-Oh, je vois. Donc tu as réalisé que le monde n'était pas aussi simple que tu ne le croyais et tu nous fais une prise de conscience accompagnée d'une certaine dose de désespoir. Déclara Severus d'une voix moqueuse.

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

-Quelque chose du genre, ouais, déclara-t-il finalement avec un rire forcé.

-Quelle émotion pour moi que d'y assister, ironisa Severus. Bon, eh bien si tu ne comptes pas m'arrêter... tu quittes la maison ou tu veux vraiment m'aider à me débarrasser du cadavre?

Voyant que Sirius était beaucoup trop perdu dans ses pensées pour lui répondre, Severus poussa un soupir agacé. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe sur moi, au nom de Merlin?!_

_-_Black! S'écria-t-il finalement avec exaspération. Tu comptes rester là toute la journée?!

Sirius sursauta brutalement. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer et qui avait pu le plonger dans un tel état!

Mais dans un sens, Snape avait raison... tout semblait soudainement beaucoup moins simple qu'il se l'était toujours imaginé. Le fait que Snape ait tué son père l'aurait révolté, mais aussi satisfait, normalement, montrant à quel point il était aussi machiavélique que les Maraudeurs l'avaient toujours proclamé! Pourtant... à partir du moment où il avait compris les dernières actions posées par Tobias Snape, il n'avait plus été capable de se convaincre de la culpabilité du Serpentard. Pas entièrement, en tout cas. Et le fait que celui-ci semblait totalement résigné à aller à Azkaban sans résister l'avait davantage encore déstabiliser... ça ne collait absolument pas à l'image de sale type qu'il avait jusque là du Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant? Demanda-t-il soudainement en relevant la tête.

Snape parut relativement déstabilisé par la question.

-Je... Pourquoi je te le dirais? Tu as encore dans l'idée de me suivre?

-Je suis juste curieux...

Le serpentard hésita un instant.

-Bien, me débarrasser du corps de mon père, puis je devrai rester ici jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'Il m'appelle.

-Et à long terme? Demanda Sirius.

-À long terme? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Je ne m'attends pas à rester libre, ou même vivant jusqu'à la fin de la guerre... Une erreur et mon coté me tuera, un manque de chance et le tien m'enverra en taule. Je ne fais pas de plan qui va plus loin que deux jours depuis que j'ai cette damnée Marque.

Pourquoi racontait-il tout cela, exactement? Severus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être parce que Black semblait actuellement trop bouleversé pour utiliser ces informations? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était étrangement bénéfique de laisser sortir ces mots.

-Tu regrettes de l'avoir prise? La Marque, je veux dire...

Bonne question, songea Severus. Il mit un moment à répondre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, déclara-t-il finalement. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il... il ne tolère pas d'erreur, aucune, et surtout pas... d'un Sang-Mêlé. Et je ne suis pas certain d'aimer toutes ces idées... tuer mon père était la priorité numéro un, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne suis pas exactement certain que le reste...

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel chacun des garçons –ou des hommes? Le temps semblait brutalement les avoir rattrapés, à la sortie de Poudlard…- fut plongé dans ses réflexions. Finalement, Sirius demanda :

-Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas, alors?

Severus parut s'étrangler.

-Tu es sourd, ou juste idiot? Ce truc-là –il leva le bras et montra la marque- ne s'efface pas, Black! On ne quitte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une lettre de démission! Je dois le servir, ou mourir, c'est pourtant simple!

-Rejoins-nous, alors, suggéra Sirius. À la plus grande surprise de Severus, il paraissait totalement sérieux. Engage-toi dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté, où quoi?! Ils me tueront, Black. Et de toute façon… il en est hors de question. Je dois te rappeler que tous tes Gryffondors d'amis me haïssent? Toi y compris, d'ailleurs? Et que c'est totalement réciproque? Personne de ton coté ne m'a jamais fait assez confiance pour me dire l'heure quand je le demandais! Je suis un Serpentard, Black, et un Mangemort.

-Tu n'as pas… tu n'as pas vraiment l'âme d'un tueur, Snape… Je ne crois pas que la vie de Mangemort soit réellement pour toi.

-Tiens, étrange, ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit au cours des dernières années, hein? Se moqua Severus.

-C'était stupide, d'accord, je le reconnais, mais… écoute…

-Tu essayes de diminuer les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en fait? Tu comptes sans doute me tuer dès que j'entrerai dans le QG de l'ordre?

-Non! Je te jure, je ne…

-Peu importe. C'est non, Black. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas l'espoir de vivre vieux, pas que j'étais suicidaire. Et c'est pas comme si tes copains allaient être très déçus, hein?

-Moi, je t'aurais fait confiance, murmura Sirius.

-Très bien, qui êtes-vous et où est Sirius Black? Bella, c'est toi qui a avalé du polynectar pour tester ma loyauté?

-Très drôle…marmonna Sirius. D'un air décidé, il plongea la main dans la poche de sa cape et en tira une montre a gousset en argent reliée à une jolie chaîne. Sous le regard confus de Severus, il la détacha et la lui tendit.

-Je peux te demander ce que tu fais, exactement? S'étonna celui-ci.

-Tu as dis que personne ne te faisait suffisamment confiance pour te donner l'heure… Quand tu jugeras le moment approprié, je t'en prie,… rejoins-nous.

Severus contempla un moment la montre d'un air médusé. Finalement, il hocha la tête et fit un pas en arrière.

-Non merci, dit-il avec un sourire désabusé. Je préfère encore avoir le temps qu'avoir l'heure, Black.

-Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, alors, répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

-Il va me falloir une très, très bonne raison pour entrer dans l'Ordre, Black. Comment va Lily? Demanda-t-il alors soudainement.

Sirius fut un instant déstabilisé par le brusque changement de sujet, mais ce ne dura pas. L'amour de Snape envers Lily était devenu de plus en plus évident au cours des années. _Pour contrôler ton ennemi, tu dois le connaitre mieux que toi-même, _disait l'adage.

-Elle va très bien. Elle est enceinte, ajouta-t-il, sans changer de position, sa main présentant toujours la montre à Snape.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux un instant puis hocha la tête. Un sourire forcé tordit ses lèvres.

-Tant mieux. Je suis… content qu'elle soit heureuse. Dis-le-lui. Quand Potter ne sera pas là. Dis-lui qu'elle n'est _pas _une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et félicite-la.

Sirius ne songea même pas à refuser. Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Snape parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais brusquement, ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise et il poussa un gémissement de douleur semi-étouffé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… s'inquiéta Sirius.

Mais la main fébrile que porta le Serpentard à son bras gauche lui fournit une réponse particulièrement claire. Celui-ci releva un regard mi-honteux, mi-douloureux vers Sirius.

-Il semble que la conversation soit terminée, déclara-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Sirius songea à demander comment il rejoindrait son maître sans savoir transplaner, mais la réponse lui vint rapidement quand le bras de Severus commença à se faire transparent.

-Prends-la. Et réfléchis. Dumbledore t'offrira une seconde chance, affirma-t-il en fourrant la montre dans l'autre main de Severus, tandis qu'il commençait à disparaitre de plus en plus. Celui-ci, avec une grimace, marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'apprendre à transplaner rapidement puis hocha la tête.

-Je prendrai le temps d'y penser, marmonna-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius se retrouva seul, en haut des escaliers de Spinner's End. Il baissa la tête, étonné lui-même de la maturité qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir prise en à peine une heure. Puis, se demandant si Snape suivrait son conseil –l'espérant, en tout cas-, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour transplaner.

Deux heures plus tard, à précisément cent-vingt-et-un kilomètre de là, Severus Snape sortit ébranlé du QG de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas les deux Doloris, très brefs, qu'il avait reçus qui l'avaient tant bouleversés. C'était la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. La fille de la prophétie… Voldemort l'avait identifiée comme étant Lily Evans… Et c'était lui, Severus, qui lui avait apporté la prophétie…

Il sortit de sa poche la montre à gousset de Black et la contempla un moment. Résigné à nouveau, il tira un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, y griffonna quelques mots, appela un hibou voletant plus loin, dans la lumière hésitante du crépuscule, et l'accrocha à sa patte, informant l'animal du destinataire, Albus Dumbledore. Tandis que l'oiseau s'envolait rapidement vers l'Est, Severus pria pour que les dires de Black soenit vrais, qu'on lui offre une seconde chance…

Il ne le savait pas à ce moment, mais il venait de frapper le destin de Lily, de son fils, de son mari, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des Maraudeurs, des Mangemorts… mais ceci est une autre histoire.

**Review, SVP? :)**


End file.
